Occupation
by XxPoisonKissxX
Summary: The fanfic takes place during the missing four months of the cylon occupation on New Caprica.
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

Occupation Part 1: **"So It Begins: Day One, Hour One"**

The faces were swept over with fear as the metal feet clapped the dirt ground. Not a person spoke. Everyone stood in horror. Everyone cowered or was overcome with shock. Always a possibility but never did anyone think it would come to pass. Cylon occupation. Extermination: an almost certain end for all trapped on New Caprica now. New Caprica had been the place of promise, the paradise land with dreary skies and unbearably cold weather. It was their safe haven, despite its unappealing qualities. It was a place to call home and that was enough for the people who had spent years confined to the inside of ships with dull gray walls and constant night skies. This place had become home and this home had enemies stepping upon its soil.

Centurions now paraded through the street, the light of the sun reflecting off their metal exterior. No one dared to try anything right now for it would probably result in someone's untimely death. This someone would probably be human rather than toaster. The only noise was that of shallow breathing and the zooming raiders that flew overhead in the cloudy skies. They were trapped. They were in a hopeless position. Fight and die. Live and suffer. The only options. Everyone on New Caprica knew that the silent skies could only mean that Galactica and the rest of the fleet jumped to safety. Over 30,000 men, women, and children were now in the hands of the cylons. This place once called home was now enemy territory. They were no longer safe. They were behind enemy lines.

Kara had rushed out of the grounded raptor when she heard the beeping of the com. link indicating that the comms were being jammed. Her eyes closed as she cringed to the familiar noise of the cylon raiders overhead. It had been a year, but the noise to her was like that of nails on a chalkboard. She stood out by the dirt path and watched as the things she had for so long wanted dead, now stood before her. She looked at them with distaste, disgust, hate. These things were evil. Sin. They committed genocide and tried to wipe out her entire race. She despised them and all they stood for. She had been in their hands before and she swore she would never be again. Too bad some higher power had a different plan. Too bad fate works to its own will and cares not for the wishes of others.

Chief Tyrol and his very pregnant wife, Cally, came and stood beside the hate-consumed Kara. He saw her and knew exactly was she was thinking. Cally clutched her belly and looked on at the terrible sight. Tyrol had let himself go. He had a very scruffy beard and now wore glasses. He had been, for the past few months, the head of a workers union. He detested President Gaius Baltar and how he mistreated the working class. Now it seemed he would take the role of a leader of the Resistance; fighting the good fight. He knew that war never ends. The effects of war linger on and you cannot truly rid yourself of your problems by hiding and running away. You must face up to the things you've done. There'll come a day when you can't hide anymore. That day was today.

"What do you want to do, Captain?" Tyrol looked on and watched as Kara stood, her eyes focused intently on the chrome toasters walking before her. She spoke in a deadly, serious tone, "Fight em' till we can't." The centurions marched forward. Then the skin jobs came out. These machines that pretended to be human. These things that altered their appearance to deceive the humans. They were the most pathetic of beings. Unable to cope with the reality that they are machines and they are not, and will never be, human. They walk. They talk. They bleed. They sweat. But they'll never be human. They are programmed. They follow the orders of one another, unable to make a decision on their own. Their free will is wasted. Without free will, can you truly call yourself human? Can you even pretend? The worst deception is self-deception.

Ellen and Tigh were standing on the other side of the path, looking on in the same shock as everyone else. Tigh wore the same face as Kara. His eyes narrowed in on his enemy targets. What he wouldn't do for a gun. He wished he could blow these frakkers away, but his wish was going unanswered. The Six model was walking with a Sharon model, paying no attention to the angry and terrified faces of the people. Saul held Ellen closer to him as she covered mouth with her hand. _Am I the luckiest man in the universe or what? I come to New Caprica the day of the cylon occupation...Gods, I could use a drink._ Tigh began to turn away with Ellen and head back to a tent when something grabbed him on the shoulder.

Shocked, Tigh turned around to see a Sharon and Doral model standing before him. He laughed at them and waited for them to say something. He just laughed at them. They saw the humans as inferior but he saw the cylons as nothing more than broken toys. "Well, what the frak do you want?" He said between laughs.

Sharon looked down at the ground and Doral smiled. "We'd like you to come with us." He remained completely, eerily calm.

"I don't give a frak about what you like." Tigh turned around and grabbed Ellen's hand. He started to walk away when Doral grabbed him by the shoulder again.

"Well I don't care. You're coming with us." He smiled at Tigh.

Sharon raised her head. She turned her eyes to Tigh and frowned. "Look, just come peacefully. We really don't need innocent bloodshed today. Okay?" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

Ellen held Saul's hand tighter and a tear fell from her eye. "No, Saul. No." She began to cry.

He lifted her cheek and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." Suddenly, Doral punched Tigh in the stomach and motioned for one of the centurions to come over. Saul was on his knees with his hands in the dirt. He began to cough and he glared up at Doral. "What the frak do you expect me to tell you?"

"Where Galactica went. We know that you and your best friend probably worked out some plan in case we ever found you. We want to know what the plan is." Doral picked Saul off the ground and pushed him into the centurion. "Don't hurt him too much. Have him detained."

"Where?" Sharon questioned. "We have no where to put him."

"The centurions have already been ordered to begin creating holding cells. It shouldn't take them too long to have them done. Have him held by Colonial One where Caprica Six and D'Anna will decide where to put him." He smiled at the centurion as the centurion placed its cold metal hands around Saul's arms.

"There really was no plan." He laughed as he lied through his teeth.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" Ellen begged them. Doral hit her and knocked her out.

"We'll just see about that." Doral motioned to the centurion. "Take him away."

Sharon and Doral watched as Saul was "escorted" away. Sharon turned and looked at Doral with sad eyes. "What?" He questioned.

"Do you really think we should be here? They hate us. They'll never want to co-exist. They want us dead and they want to live. I say this is frakking pointless." Sharon turned her head away.

Doral sighed. "Quite possibly."

"Did you see the way they looked at us? Their eyes were filled with anger. All of them would kill us if given the chance."

"Yes, but we are in control here. Don't worry." Doral smiled at Sharon and both he and her walked off.

Kara, Tyrol, and Cally had re-entered the tent where Chief had been inciting a riot only an hour earlier. None of them had seen what had happed with Tigh and Ellen. Kara sat down on a bench and clasped her hands together. Her mind was racing. She couldn't form a thought. All she wanted to do was kill all the chrome domes. Chief was holding Cally and frowning. Cally looked up at Tyrol and with sorrowful eyes, she spoke, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Chief looked over at Kara. "What are we going to do?"

Kara turned her eyes towards Tyrol and Cally and shrugged. "I don't know. We don't know how many baseships there are, how many centurions and skin jobs are here, or what they want."

"They're probably going to kill us all." Cally looked at Kara.

"No. If they wanted to do that, they wouldn't have bothered to land here. They would have just blown us away without a moment's hesitation." Kara began trying to think.

"We could try and see if we can get a hold of Galactica." Tyrol suggested.

"No. The centurions blocked off communications already." Kara sighed.

"Frak." Tyrol turned his back to Kara and leaned against a chair. "What if we get Sam, his friends from the Caprica Resistance, and whatever marines we have down here, and try to come up with a plan?"

Kara's face fell. "Sam." She muttered under her breath. She quickly got up from her bench and ran out of the tent. _How could I have forgotten? He's sick. He's stuck in bed. Defenseless._ Kara ran hurriedly through the street, almost to the tent she shared with Sam. Her mind was racing. Everything felt as if it were going in slow motion. Time had come to a sudden halt. Her breathing was louder, her heart pounding. She arrived at her tent and burst through it. Sam was laying on the bed and a man stood beside him.

"Hello, Kara." He smiled and turned to face her.

"Leoben..." She turned to try and leave the tent but two centurions came and blocked her path.

"Stick around, Starbuck."


	2. Chapter 2: Day One, Hour Two: Trapped

Former president of the twelve colonies, Laura Roslin, had ushered in all the children back into the school. She found herself outside, staring in complete silence as the enemy roamed the streets. The chrome centurions had stopped entering; it was now the seven human models that walked before them. Roslin was taken aback at the sight of D'Anna Biers, a news reporter who had caused a bit of trouble a year before. She had had no idea that D'Anna had been one of the twelve cylon models. She wondered what intel D'Anna had gathered for the cylons with the footage of the CIC she had obtained.

The shock of what was going on had yet to settle in. She turned her eyes to the frightened faces of the settlers of New Caprica. They were in a hopeless position. They couldn't do anything and Roslin knew it. Then the regret kicked in. She felt responsible for all of this. She could have stolen the election and beaten the coward Gaius Baltar. She could have spared the people of the long, hard settlement on New Caprica and saved them from what was to come from the cylon occupation. Regret. Sadness. She felt like she was to blame. They could have found Earth by now. They could have been settled onto a planet with their own people. Instead, they had found shelter on a cold barren planet and were now going to be subjected to the cylons' cruelty. _What could they want? If they wanted to kill us, they wouldn't have done so already? Why send so many centurions down the planet? Why have so many raiders flying overhead?_ Laura knew the cylons were settling in. She knew that they had to look forward to long, hard times ahead. This was the cylon occupation and it had just begun.

She turned around and entered the tent. The children's faces were swept over by confusion. They were all too young, they didn't understand. But they knew, they knew who the cylons were. They knew what was going on and they were all afraid. They were huddled together in the back of the tent. Laura looked at them and frowned. She felt so terrible. She could sense their fear. She could see their terror. Laura knew she had to return the children to their parents. She hoped that they would rush over as soon as they could. For now, they were her responsibility.

Someone entered the tent and the flap made a whooshing sound. Roslin turned to face the entrance and saw her former aide behind her, Tory. Tory ran over and hugged Laura. She was afraid. Everyone was afraid. "Galactica, Pegasus, and the entire fleet have jumped away. It's just us. We're all that's left here." Tory gave her a serious, scared look.

Roslin grabbed Tory's arm and pulled her away from the children. In a hushed voice, she spoke, "I don't want to scare the children anymore than they already are. Col. Tigh told me that if the cylons were to ever find us, that Galactica would send a raptor out on the borders of the cylons draidus system, and wait. All we need to do is find some way to send them a message." Laura put on her glasses and looked back at Tory.

Tory lowered her head. "We can't do that. Right as they landed down upon New Caprica, they jammed all communications and seized all of the docked raptors and ships." Tory rested her head upon her palm and sighed. "And Col. Tigh was taken by the cylons."

"What? Why?" Laura shot Tory a very worried look.

"They're going to torture him. They want to know the plans he and Admiral Adama had were the cylons to ever come in and overrun the human race. They know we settled in but they also know we didn't make ourselves completely defenseless."

"How do you know this?"

"Chief Tyrol and his wife were across the way from where Tigh was taken. Captain Thrace had run off to go help her husband when Tyrol left the tent after her to find Ellen lying on the ground. She said the cylons, a Sharon and Doral model, had came and told her they were taking Saul. When they refused, they took him by force and knocked her unconscious."

"My gods." Laura sat down upon one of the tables. Her mind was racing. "What are we going to do?" She looked up at Tory.

"Whatever we can." Tory frowned.

The situation seemed hopeless. The future looked grim. Fight. That's all they could do now. Resist. Never give up. Never give in. This was the only option. This was their only chance.

The cylon models, D'Anna, Caprica Six, and Doral, were all standing in the Colonial one, smiling at the successful takeover of the human race. They believed God was smiling and blessing them. God had helped them win their battle. Caprica Six was staring at Baltar. He was a mess. A broken man. She could sense it. She could see he had fallen and sunk to an all new low. She could feel his self hatred and almost taste his sorrow over the man he was.

D'Anna caught Caprica and knew what she was thinking; what she was wanting. She stepped up and looked at Baltar. Pathetic. As was Caprica's attachment to him. This was her weakness. Her love. D'Anna thought Caprica had become soft and this man was to blame. She smiled at Gaius who just glared at her. D'Anna had never known the effects of love, so she couldn't understand. She didn't care to understand anyway. But she knew, she knew how to get under someone's skin. She knew how to get into their head. "Do you know who she is?" She darted her eyes in Caprica's direction with cruel intentions on her mind. She wanted to see Caprica suffer.

"I've come across the cylon model before, yes. She went by the alias Shelly Godfrey and tried to get me shoved out the nearest airlock." Gaius spoke quite bitterly. "That was the same cylon model who was held prisoner aboard the battlestar Pegasus. That one went by the name of Gina and she was the one who killed Admiral Cain to get revenge for the torture she had been subjected to. Am I supposed to recognize this particular cylon model out of the thousand that look just like her?" He laughed at D'Anna and Caprica Six. He didn't know that it was she. She was the one who had been on Caprica.

Caprica looked away in pain. She felt forgotten and lost. She felt hurt by him and his cold words. Caprica felt insignificant, meaningless in his eyes. To him, she was worthless. Just another machine that bore the same face as all the others. She had truly hoped he loved her. She had wished he would show her some compassion. She longed for his love. Her eyes turned down to the ground. She couldn't look at him. D'Anna smiled at Caprica's pain and turned back to Baltar. "No, you should know _this_ cylon in particular." She smiled sinisterly.

"Why would I know her?" He leaned back in his chair comfortably. He wasn't afraid of the cylons. If they were going to kill him, they were going to kill him. No amount of pleading or crying would change that. The situation could not be changed and he knew it. He just had to deal with it. He had surrendered the human race but what were his other options? Surrender or get nuked. Baltar felt he had made the right decision.

D'Anna stepped closer to Baltar and leaned down towards him. D'Anna placed her hands upon his desk and smiled. "We call her Caprica Six." D'Anna slightly turned her head in the direction of Caprica and smiled. Her eyes remained focused on Baltar who shot up at her name.

He looked at Caprica who was frowning. "Caprica Six? Why would you name her that?"

"She's a war hero among my people."

"You aren't people."

"That's not the point. Caprica Six was sent to Caprica to seduce a very intelligent man. She was sent there to win his heart and gain access to the colonial defense system. When she had done so, she was to send the information back to my people and we would set up our plans for the destruction of the twelve colonies. Caprica Six had been successful and was praised by our people. She completed a mission that none thought she could do. She seduced a man so comfortable and arrogant, her story seems almost unreal."

Baltar looked shocked. He stood up and walked towards her. He placed his hand upon her cheek but she turned away. "You're her? You survived?" He was confused. His eyes wide.

She looked at him. "I could ask you the same thing. How did you survive the explosion?"

"I don't know. You can't be real." Baltar spoke to Head Six who had just appeared and stood behind her flesh and blood counterpart with a devilish smile upon her face.

"I am real but I never said I was her." She looked at Caprica Six with a smile upon her face. "She looks weak, don't you think? I think you may have gotten to her, Gaius." She stroked Caprica's cheek softly. "She looks nearly as pathetic as you."

Gaius started at the two of them. Caprica smiled. "I can't die, Gaius. I told you that. The explosion should have killed you, though. How did you survive?" Head Baltar stood behind the real Baltar. He wiped off his suit and smiled.

He circled his own flesh and blood counterpart and laughed. "So he became president of the twelve colonies? Impressive. He looks as if he has been hit by a car but I suppose it's what's to be expected. Sad. He's a sad, little man." Head Baltar pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it up. He smiled coyly at Caprica Six. "But you still love him, don't you, darling? I am yours. You don't have to worry about me leaving your side. But him, he is the one who you try so desperately to impress. He is the one who you feel unworthy of being with. The man you love that doesn't love you back. Quite sad, tragic, and oddly poetic" Caprica winced as his words cut holes through her.

"I don't know. I just did." Baltar looked at Caprica Six.

Head Six smiled at Gaius. "You don't love her, do you? You spent two years in her company and didn't bother to remember her name. She was just a good lay, wasn't she? But me, Gaius. You love me. I can read your heart and mind. I may be only in your head, but I'm the only one you see." She grinned. "You love the things I do to you. I'm not like the other cylons. I'm different. I'm special and I'm all yours. Boosts your ego. Doesn't it?" She smiled.

Caprica cleared her throat and looked away. Baltar spoke, "Yes, I do love you." He spoke to Head Six but Caprica thought he spoke to her. She looked up at him and smiled while Head Six laughed at Caprica.

"How sad. She's like a pathetic puppy and you're her master. You're going to destroy her, Gaius." Head Six laughed and clapped her hands. "But you love to have the power, don't you?" Head Six disappeared leaving Baltar with a huge grin upon his face.

Caprica ran up and hugged Baltar. She had waited for this moment for the longest time. She was finally able to touch him. Finally able to hold him and be held. Head Baltar stood behind Baltar and laughed. "Well I guess you got your approval. Don't get too wrapped up in him. He'll use you. No one will ever love you or protect you like me. Don't trust everything he says. If I know anything about him, which I really do know everything, he puts himself first and would throw you in front of a bullet if it meant his survival" Head Baltar laughed disappeared.

Caprica Six held onto Baltar and felt an emptiness fill. Baltar stood there and felt nothing. Emotionless. She was not the one he loved but he was the one she loved. Their love was a ship destined to crash. Doomed from the start. Caprica Six was going to go into the abyss with her heart and Baltar would play her for a fool. She never saw that he could care less about her. She didn't want to see it, so she didn't. Love makes you blind to the harsh realities and cold truths.


End file.
